Wide awake
by emmaxkillian
Summary: He was the most popular frat boy in college, she the head of the sorority. He was the lead singer in a band, she wanted to be a professional dancer. They didn't care about anything but partying, music and sex. But what happens when the two most popular students, end up sleeping together, just to proof a point? What happens when two broken people suddenly start to fall in love?


Me and my best friend Lou stood in my room, getting ready for the party at the frat house. Normally we wouldn't even consider going but it was Liam Payne's birthday and Lou had always had a crush on him so who was I to forbid her to go?

"Tamara, we need to get going." I heard her calling from the bathroom now. I scrunched my nose at my real name. No one on campus, except for her, knew about my real name and I wanted to keep it that way. Here in America, everyone knew me as Tammy. Head of the sorority, every guy's dream, in a relationship with the hottest guy on campus. Or well.. Second hottest actually.

"I told you to be careful with shouting my name." I snapped at her as she came back into my room.

"When's Tim coming to pick us up?" She asked, ignoring what I'd said.

"Not at all." I shrugged, applying mascara to my lashes.

"He's letting you go to a frat house party on your own?" Lou's eyes, widened, her mouth opened.

"It's not like he has a choice, is it? I do what I want and if he's got a problem with that, I am more than happy to have that conversation." I shrugged again.

My best friend sighed heavily. "Can I have your life please?"

"Trust me, one day in my life and you would do anything to get yours back." I looked at her before grabbing my purse, straightening my dress. One last look in the mirror before Lou, I and the rest of the sorority girls headed out of the house.

"And don't forget the rules girls …" I raised my fingers, looking at each of them. "No puking, no body shots and most importantly" I squinted my eyes. "No sex with frat boys."

I was the first to enter the house, followed by Lou and the other girls. Looking around I saw dozens of drunk people grinding at each other or making out so I decided that I was definitely too sober for this shit. Finding my way into the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of tequila, a shot glass, a few pieces of lemon and some salt and began to drown several shots. I already felt a bit tipsy when I heard someone whistling behind me. I turned around to see no one other but Niall Horan. Blue eyes, singer, Irish … Do I even need to say more? He was ridiculously gorgeous and he knew it. While I was considered the most popular girl on college he was the most popular guy, followed by my boyfriend Tim.

"I see you came without your boy toy?" I heard him saying, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Careful Niall, we wouldn't want your pretty face to get punched now, would we?" Drowning another Tequila shot, I glued my eyes to his, grinning myself.

He sharply inhaled air, coming closer to me. "How about you and I have a little talk. Maybe somewhere more private?"

I inched towards him until my lips almost grazed his, gazing into his eyes before I whispered: "Never in your wildest dreams, Horan."

With that I shoved him off of me, walking back into the living room, mumbling a quiet "Dick."

In the living room a bunch of people were dancing and I smirked at how bad they actually were at it. I on the other hand was the born dancer. I had taken dance lesson since I was six and all I really wanted to do was be a professional dancer but instead I was stuck in this god damned college. Everyone was pretty drunk including my best friend Lou, who was all over Liam. I decided that as head of the sorority it was my duty to save her from herself so I walked over to them, grabbing her by her wrist.

"Come on Lou, let's go." I dragged her away from a pouting Liam, out of the frat boy and across the street to our house.

Carefully I laid a completely drunken Lou down in her bed after pulling her party clothes off of her and putting her pj's on. It was past 3am already and I considered if it was even worth to go to sleep, given the fact that I had to get up at 6:30 for class anyways. I decided to go to sleep after all and soon enough I drove off into sleep.

"Get up, Lou, come on! We gotta get to class!" I tried to get my best friend to get up but considering the fact that she had drunken way over her limit last night I didn't really think I would succeed.

"Since when do you go to class?" I heard her mumbling into her pillow.

I let a loud sigh escape my mouth. Lately I had preferred to go to the gym for some dancing instead of going to class but my grades were dropping and my parents would basically kill me if they found out.

"… I just do okay? Come on, we gotta go."

After I finally got her to get up I made her some hangover breakfast before we finally made our way to class. It was psychology class and the fact that half of the frat house had taken that class, didn't exactly light up my mood.

We entered class to see mostly hung over people who tried not to vomit. I scanned the room and eventually my look landed on Niall and his clique. Of course, all of them were wearing sunglasses. As we walked to find some free seats, several guys were whistling after us while the girls mostly shot us bitchy looks. I smirked at them, knowing they'd just die to be me. We sat down next to my boyfriend Tim and a bunch of his friends.

"Hey Babe." He whispered into my ear, laying his arm around my shoulders.

"Hi." I gave him a smile just when our professor entered the room.

"Where were you last night?" Tim whispered into my ear and I giggled at the tickling feeling.

"At the party at the frat house." I whispered back. Feeling Tim stiffen beside me, I raised my brows.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He growled, his hand curling into a fist.

I scoffed. "Why would I even consider telling you?" I said a little bit too loud, catching the attention of our teacher.

"Miss Hartmann, I see you have finally decided to revisit this class." My teacher said ironically. "Do you mind me doing my job or would you like to teach for me?"

"You are doing just fine, Mr. Miller." I gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

After class I really just wanted to get out of there but Tim wasn't having any of that. Just as I was about to escape he grabbed my arm, turning me to face him.

"What were you doing at Horan's party?" He snapped at me.

I scoffed. "Partying?"

"Why would you even go there? You hate that guy. Do you even understand what this means for my reputation? My girlfriend going to Niall Horan's party? Him being better than me yet again?"

"Listen Tim, you are getting really clingy and it's starting to fucking annoy me. I am still doing what_ I_ want and if this is about you not being 'the most popular guy in college' then get the fuck over it. There are far worse things than being second best, okay?" With that I turned around and left him standing there. I knew I was being a bitch but I really didn't care. When we first started dating I made it more than clear that I wasn't having any of that ridiculous relationship shit.

When I was halfway at my house I felt someone grabbing my shoulder.

"Tim I am gonna smash my fist right into you-"

"Woah there, a little violent today, are we?" I froze when I recognized the Irish accent. Slowly I turned around staring into way too blue eyes and a smirk.

"Niall what do you want?" Although I was beyond pissed I didn't miss the chance to check him out. He wore a white tank top and shorts, his hair was up in a quiff and he just looked gorgeous as always. What? Don't judge me, I am just checking him out; it's not my fault he is fucking hot.

"You know exactly what I want, Tams." Niall smirked and in that very moment I was reminded of why I hated that guy. Tams? What the hell?

"Thankfully, I am not able to read your fucked up mind, so no I don't know what you want." I smirked at him, tilting my head.

"You were pretty rude to your 'boyfriend' back there." Practically spatting that word out, Niall came closer. I noticed people going by that were staring at us but I didn't really care.

"You know me, Niall. Not really the relationship type."

"This is why you and I are so similar." Coming closer towards me, Niall grabbed my waist and I swear he was going to kiss me if I hadn't slammed my hand against his cheek.

"Ouch!" He called out rubbing his cheek with his hand, letting go of my waist.

"Leave me alone, Niall." I mumbled, as I turned around, starting to walk away.

I was pretty sure Niall had fucked every single girl on this campus, except for me that is. I guessed that this was the reason why he wanted to get into my pants so badly. Not that I didn't want him to get in my pants, pretty much every girl did, I just didn't want to give him the satisfaction of winning. I was pulled out of my thoughts by him calling something after me.

"I bet you are just too fucking scared, am I right, Tammy?" I didn't turn around but stopped walking. He was so utterly wrong, I wasn't afraid of anything. "You wanna be the fearless, hot, popular girl but on the other hand you are the head of the sorority and telling your little minions not to sleep with us bad frat boys. You know what I think, Tammy? I think you are turning me down because you couldn't handle it." He was now closer to me again and I turned around to see that smirk on his face again.

"I rather think you are the one who couldn't handle it, Ni." I said seductively, placing a hand on his chest. Two could play that game.

"Let's find out. I dare you."


End file.
